James Bond (Everything or Nothing)
Summary James Bond, codename 007, is MI6's top-secret agent. After investigating a missing nuclear suitcase bomb stolen from old Soviet Union weaponry, Bond hears of Dr Nadanova whose microtechnology was also stolen by an unknown party. Upon saving her and defeating an old enemy in Jaws, Bond eventually hears of ex-Soviet Union officer turned businessman Nikolai Diavolo who plans on using the microtechnology and weaponising it to eat away at any metal and consequently to use it and take over the world. Bond, however, stops Diavolo and saves the day yet again after stopping his missiles from reaching and destroying London. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B possibly higher Name: James Bond Origin: 007 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Spy, Secret Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (Uses several vehicles over the course of the game, including cars, a helicopter, a tank, a motorcycle etc), Master Combatant, Limited Invisibility (His nanosuit turns him completely invisible for a short time), Explosion Manipulation (Via grenades and the Q-Spider), Limited Electricity Manipulation (Via the 50p coin grenade), Hacking (Via the Network Tap), Weapon Mastery, Sleep Manipulation (Via tranquilizer darts), Heat Manipulation (via Thermovision) | Invisibility (Via the Porsche Cayenne Turbo), Explosion Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Via the Aston Martin Vanquish), Energy Projection (Via the RC Car, Vanquish and Porsche Turbo), Fire Manipulation (Via the Triumph Daytona 600 and Vanquish), Acid Manipulation (Via the Vanquish's acid slick) Attack Potency: Wall level (Staggered Jaws who was able to tank a train crash) | Wall level, possibly higher with vehicles (The Porsche, Vanquish and Triumph Daytona can all destroy cars easily. Could possibly be comparable to the helicopter James uses early in the game which can destroy ships and large metal pillars) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (James took out two trained guards who had their guns on him from two different directions before they could shoot him. Regularly seen dodging bullets and missiles) | Subsonic with Supersonic+ attack speed with rockets Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Is somewhat comparable, but inferior, to Jaws, who lifted and ripped electric canisters out of the ground. Can hold rocket launchers with absolute ease) | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can survive getting knocked back by Jaws' when he was throwing electric canisters at Bond. Got thrown through glass and was perfectly fine) | Wall level (his cars and motorcycle can tank damage from bullets and rockets before going down completely) Stamina: Above Average (Broke into a driver's hotel room, raced in a motorsport race in his place, was then held hostage briefly, then escaped without tiring) Range: Standard Melee Range. Up to tens of metres with weaponry Standard Equipment: Firearms, Coin Grenades, Nanosuit, Tranquilizer Gun, Q-Spider and other gadgets *'Optional Equipment:' The Porsche Cayenne Turbo, Aston Martin Vanquish, Triumph Daytona 600 and RC Car Intelligence: Above Average (Is extremely clever and has great ingenuity when he's in a bind. Knows how to drive an assortment of vehicles perfectly) Weaknesses: Standard Human Weaknesses. Can be somewhat vulnerable when someone whose innocent is in danger as he will do anything to save them (although not to the extent where he would put himself in a deadly situation) Key: Base | With Vehicles Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:007 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Spies Category:Federal Agents Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Drivers Category:Martial Artists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Hackers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Dart Users Category:Technology Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Acid Users Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 9